


Sinners

by jessng



Series: Hamartia [1]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, happy ending now yay, i'm kidding enjoy the fluff, it's their wedding, jalph - Freeform, lots of fluff, now bawl your eyes out in happiness, oh and slight friendship rogermon if you squint during the vow part, their illegal wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessng/pseuds/jessng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of these two sinners. Let this ceremony be a solid prove that love does not discriminate, and that no matter what, love always wins." Simon starts speaking without any script. It seems like he just makes it up on the way, but neither Jack nor Ralph care right now. "Ralph Fallon, do you take Jack Merridew to be your–" Simon pauses a little "–unlawful spouse? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"</p>
<p>Ralph looks up at Jack through his golden fringe.</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"And Jack Merridew, do you take Ralph Fallon to be your unlawful spouse? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?" Simon turns to Jack.</p>
<p>A mischievous grin forms on the redhead's lips.</p>
<p>"Fuck yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Set in some time before 2016 because gay marriage isn't legal then.

**_"So_ ** **_let's be sinners to be saints_ **  
**_And let's be winners by mistake_ **  
**_The world may disapprove_ **  
**_But my world is only you_ **  
**_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me."_ **

\- _Sinners_ , Lauren Aquilina.

* * *

Ralph takes a deep breath.

And as he looks into the mirror, he is stunned. He still looks the same, but, at the same time, different, somehow. Maybe it is because of the inexplicably large amounts of light in this room. Maybe it is because this is a church, not his dressing room. Maybe it is because of this white suit that fits perfectly to his form. Maybe it is because he is getting married.

A deep blush forms on his cheeks as he thinks of the word. _Married_. Illegal, yes, but it is to someone he loves. Gently, he picks up the bouquet laying on the chair next to him and looks at himself in the mirror once again. A grin spreads on his face, lightening his already bright expression. He sees his sister standing behind him, her hand placing on his shoulder. The both of them stare into the mirror and the reflections stare back, sharing identical blonde hair and deep, ocean blue eyes. She smiles as she spins him so that he faces her. It is hard, now, to think back to when he was shorter than her, and he has grown so much since then. Ralph smiles back.

"They're not coming, huh?" He whispers almost inaudibly, little hints of dismay plague over his bright face.

"Couldn't convince them. You're okay with that?" She replies, looking at her brother in the eyes. He nods, then turns to face the mirror again. A wedding without the appearance of both parents. They didn't approve of the marriage, but it is okay. They will understand one day. That's how strong love is. So strong it overcomes everything.

Ralph takes another deep breath, looking at himself through the mirror again. The final lights of the day tentatively hugs the left side of his face, making him look almost like an angel.

"You're ready?"

He nods, holding the bouquet tight. They spin on their heels almost in sync to face the door. As the two walk out, Ralph can almost hear his heart beating out of his chest. Sweat starts pooling in his hands that are holding the delicate golden flowers resembling his hair. Is this what it feels like getting married? The anticipation? The fast heartbeats? The constant grin that _can't be helped_? He thinks about it as their steps echo down the church's hall and nervousness builds up in the pit of his stomach. He wonders if this was what his sister felt like the day she got married as he glances at her. He fixes his blonde hair again, and wishes the pep talk last night had lasted longer. His whole body is frozen and he can't move. He wants to wipe the sweat in his hands, but he just stays frozen and keeps walking, chest heaving and falling with every breath.

Until the door opens.

It is said that red hair is devilish, but as Ralph glimpses the curly locks, he knows he is at peace. The blonde lets out a breath he doesn't know he has been holding, and is instantly relieved, knowing that the one just an aisle away from him is going to be his future. An illegal wedding without the appearance of parents from both sides, but it's okay, because they have each other and all of their friends' support. It took a lot of convincing and more than three threats from the redhead and Roger, but they have managed to borrow the sacred place for the "sinners". Ralph takes a look around the room. Scattering on the empty seats are most of their friends, the ones who support their relationship. On the left are Robert, Maurice, Bill, Henry, and most of Jack's group of friends, and on the right are Sam, Eric, Terry, or Piggy, and some others. Roger has received the cue and starts playing the piano, _Canon in D_ by Pachelbel, a classic. Standing next to Jack is Simon. They can't find a priest who agrees that love is love in time, so their dark-skinned friend declares that he will be the priest himself. The sweet melody of the song pours in Ralph's ears as he takes yet another deep breath.

_This is it._

Looking to his side, Ralph can see that his sister has already had her hand out to him, waiting for him to take it. She is going to walk him through the aisle to the man he loves, doing what his father should be doing. Nevertheless, Ralph takes her hand. Anticipation swells up in his chest again as he swallows and takes his first step towards Jack. The redhead smiles at him, happiness glinting from his blue eyes that seem to look cold no matter what. Some of the last sun beams that still shine through the glass window linger in his red hair, marking him as Ralph's final destination. As he approaches closer to his happy end, he finds every eye watching his movements, and the room is dead silent, even if the music is still being played. The blonde can feel his own palms sweating again and grasps the bouquet tight.

Jack is right in front of his eyes now. Tall, thin frame inside of a perfectly-tailored suit, and the freckles on his cheeks seem to stand out more against the ending light of the day. His bony face is so vivid Ralph can see every angles and bones jutting out. It is clear as day why people think they can never get together. The blonde is too vain for someone _that_ opposite from him in terms of look. But they love each other, and it's the only thing that matters as they stand face to face in the aisle. And that's one of the reasons the way they are together now surprises practically everyone.

Ralph's sister squeezes his hand, then lifts it up and places it on Jack's.

"He's yours now." She says, then backs away and goes to the first row of seats.

"You're beautiful." Jack whispers to Ralph almost soundlessly.

The redhead pulls his other one up to stand in front of him. In the middle of them is Simon. Ralph glances down at the white flowers in his hands as his blush deepens in color, and Jack just stares at him so endearingly it might have just been a dream. The music stops now, and Roger turns his head from his place next to the piano to see the ceremony of the "sinners". The room is now completely devoid of noises.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of these two sinners. Let this ceremony be a solid prove that love does not discriminate, and that no matter what, love always wins." Simon starts speaking without any script. It seems like he just makes it up on the way, but neither Jack nor Ralph care right now. "Ralph Fallon, do you take Jack Merridew to be your–" Simon pauses a little "–unlawful spouse? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

Ralph looks up at Jack through his golden fringe.

"I do."

"And Jack Merridew, do you take Ralph Fallon to be your unlawful spouse? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?" Simon turns to Jack.

A mischievous grin forms on the redhead's lips.

"Fuck yes."

"Um.." Simon doesn't know what to say next now. He looks at Roger awkwardly, as if asking for help. His friend shrugs, then mouths a word, and realization hits him, though he still doesn't know what to say next. "You may now insert the ring in– wait.."

The whole room, including both of the men next to Simon, bursts out in laughter. The self-proclaimed priest is as red as the fiery hair on Jack's head. He watches as the redhead giggles uncontrollably while sliding the prepared diamond ring in Ralph's slender finger. The blonde repeats his spouse's action, still in the middle of his laughter fit. Simon clears his throat to reassert his authority as the priest.

"You two may now kiss. You are now officially husband and– uh– husband."

Roger starts playing the music again, _Wedding March_ this time, and Simon lets out a breath of relief. Terry and Maurice ask for the cake to be cut before Sam and Eric eat all of the frosting.

The two sinners stand in front of God's statue looking down at their friends. The redhead turns to his other half and sweeps him in his arms, and the blonde's blush matches his love's hair as they share the sinful kiss and become saints.


End file.
